


Olive and Oil

by nj_1996



Series: Charles and Dan are horny motherf***ers [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Both of these boys are absolute shits and tease each other relentlessly, Implied Smut, M/M, Massaging, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: After the final GP of the season, only Charles and Daniel remain in the hotel. When the Aussie invites the Monegasque to come sunbathing with him, because he is about as pale as a vitamin-D deficient ghost, there are a lot of short shorts, sexual innuendos, and even more inappropriate touches.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Charles and Dan are horny motherf***ers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189040
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Olive and Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt, thank you for the inspiration:  
> F1 prompt here: could you write Danny Ric/Sharl in a situation involving tanning? Considering that Daniel has a CHEF'S KISS olive skin while Charles looks like he lacks vitamin D?
> 
> Let me know if you want the more...explicit part two, and if there's actually people that want it I'll write it :D

It was the day after the season-ending Abu Dhabi GP, and while most of the other drivers had flown home already, a few still remained. Daniel because he had literally nothing else better to do than vacation a little before he flew back home, and Charles because he had some sponsor activities yet to get through in the coming days.

It was just past noon when Daniel, dressed only in his shortest shorts, a pair of flip flops and wearing a pair of fancy, expensive, definitely gotten for free cause they’re sponsored, sunglasses, ran into Charles in the hotel lobby. The Monegasque seemed to just be playing around on his phone a little, before he sank down a little further in his chair and just stared at the ceiling, looking bored out of his sexy, little mind.

‘’You look you’re having a whale of a time, mate.’’ Daniel commented with a bit of a chuckle, and Charles acted like he’d just been told off by a teacher, quickly sitting up and clearing his throat. ‘’I uhm…’’ He mumbled, a little bit distracted by the distinct lack of clothing that Daniel had on, before he looked like he wanted to continue, but apparently had lost all ability to speak. 

‘’Well if you’re bored you can always come out with me and get a tan and have a nice drink. I mean no offense mate, but you do look a little bit like a pale, starving, Victorian child with a serious vitamin-D deficiency, so you could use it.’’

Charles was about to be offended, but Daniel’s words were immediately followed by one of his huge, trademark smiles, and the Monegasque just could not get mad at this man. It was a complete physical impossibility.

‘’I mean…It’s not like I’m doing anything else anyway…’’ He finally said, and Daniel excitedly clapped his hands. ‘’Awesome, I’ll see you outside by the pool then! And you’re buying the drinks because you are forever thankful to me for saving you from your own boredom. And lack of tan.’’ He put on another giant smile for good measure, before he was off.

Charles shook his head in disbelief for a moment, before he just sighed and lifted himself from his chair. He went back up to his room and opened the closet. He had brought his swimming trunks, but they had gone unused so far, given that he just wasn’t the type to either tan or go swim on his own. It was all so boring without someone enjoyable around. 

He quickly undressed himself and put the trunks on, before he took some time to look at himself in the mirror. He looked good, he knew that, everyone he ever met told him so. The swimming trunks especially hugged his ass just right, and it wasn’t terrible either that they managed to show off some bulge. 

As Charles opened the curtains again to let the sunlight in though, he kept looking at his skin. Was he really so pale? He was Monegasque for god’s sake, it’s always sunny down there. It’s just unfair that Daniel has his naturally olive-coloured skin. And rugged good looks. And handsome smile. And those abs, god…

Charles bit his lip then, willing the slightly more prominent bulge in his trunks to go down again before he even thought about heading out. God, half naked Daniel was so hot though…He smacked himself then, staring into his own eyes in the mirror. ‘’Get it together, Charles.’’ He told himself, before he nodded and finally heading out.

The resolve that Charles had willed himself into having dissipated pretty much the second that he walked out of the hotel into the outside pool area. Given that the hotel was as good as empty, having been rented out for the Formula 1 weekend, there was only one other person around, and he was currently breaking the surface of the water before walking out like some impossibly sexy model in an eau de cologne commercial. 

The Aussie pushed a hand through his wet curls as he stepped out of the water, the sunlight reflecting in the pearls of water that clung to the gorgeously tanned skin of his almost marble-like chest, and Charles could just not resist his gaze shifting slightly downwards to where the material of Daniel’s swim shorts clung on to his skin in the most revealing of ways. 

The Monegasque found himself genuinely breathless for a moment, and he hoped that his sunglasses had done enough to hide exactly where his gaze had shifted towards as he approached Daniel. ‘’I see you went for a swim.’’ He said, and Daniel just broke out into immediate laughter. 

‘’No shit, Sherlock.’’ He told Charles as he laid down on his stomach on the sunbed he had claimed earlier, his back muscles and biceps on full display as he folded his hands underneath his head and looked at Charles. ‘’Are you gonna join me, or are you just gonna stand there and look at my gorgeous body all day long, pretty boy?’’ He teased.

Charles turned away before Daniel could see his blush, and he moved another sunbed so that he could join the Aussie. He had put sunscreen all over himself before he left the hotel room, so at least he did not have to worry what it would do to him if Daniel would offer to put it on his shoulders.

He was about to finally lie down on the sunbed when Dan suddenly cleared his throat. ‘’Charles, do you mind maybe putting some tanning oil on my back? I could do you afterwards if you like.’’ Charles immediately froze at the question, and especially the implication, and judging from the little smirk on Daniel’s lips as he turned to look at the Aussie, he knew exactly what he was doing, and what kind of effect those words would have on Charles, or anyone really. This was Daniel Ricciardo after all

‘’Y-yeah, sure.’’ He finally managed to stammer, reaching out and grabbing Daniel’s very expensive looking tanning oil. He pushed up his sunglasses a little further, before he opened the bottle and let some of the oil fall onto Daniel’s skin, before he started to gently spread it out with his fingers. 

Daniel, never really having been one to feel any shame about anything whatsoever, shamelessly moaned as Charles rubbed the oil into his back. ‘’God, I always figured you had good fingers, Charles, but I didn’t imagine they’d feel as good as this.’’

Charles, even though he was having a miniscule panic attack at this point, because oh my god if Daniel would not stop teasing he would absolutely mount the Aussie right then and there, decided that two could play at that game. He was massaging Daniel’s back more so than he was actually rubbing in the oil, finding all the spots that would make the man fall apart underneath his touch.

He could hear Daniel gasp every time that he found such a spot, and before long Charles was leaning over to whisper into the man’s ear. ‘’Want me to do your legs too, Danny?’’ He asked, and Daniel just nodded, his eyes closed. ‘’God, please.’’ He mumbled.

With a smirk, Charles got up again, grabbing the bottle and spreading Daniel’s legs apart so that he could sit on his knees between them. He put oil on his hands, before he started to work on Daniel’s thighs, going higher, and higher, and higher with each time his hands moved upwards to knead the supple skin.

He found that, unlike all the cool kids these days, Daniel wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath his swim shorts, and damn if that didn’t give Charles an immediate semi. He was practically massaging Daniel’s ass at this point, his fingers disappearing underneath the thin material of the Aussie’s shorts with every movement.

Charles had to stop himself then, because he really was getting dangerously close to popping a full on boner at this point, and that would probably ruin this entire thing, whatever it was leading up to. ‘’All done.’’ He announced then, getting off the sunbed and smiling a little as he sat back down on his own.

Daniel almost purred like a cat as he stretched himself out, and when he pushed himself up and looked at Charles with dark, hungry eyes, the Monegasque suddenly had images of a lion toying with its prey in his head. Daniel almost immediately got up then, swinging one of his legs over Charles’ head so the he could sit down behind the Monegasque.

Charles’ back and Daniel’s torso were pretty much pressed together, and Charles’ breathing hitched for a moment again as he was pretty sure that he felt something poking against his back. He looked down then to try and steady himself, which was probably the worst idea he’d ever had. 

Because of the way that Daniel was sitting, with his legs spread out around Charles, his swim shorts had ridden up to the point that his thighs were almost on full display. The only thought that remained in Charles’ head at that point was how much he just wanted to leave bitemarks on those, marking Daniel to prove he had been there. 

His train of thought was interrupted when Daniel’s arms suddenly snaked around his waist, and Charles gulped as he looked at the Aussie’s bulging biceps. He could feel Daniel’s breathing on his ear then, and he gasped as the man started to whisper. ‘’So, do you want me to do you now then, or later?’’


End file.
